I Know You Wanna
by rumbleroar846
Summary: Written as a fill for the btr kink meme: For whatever reason, Kendall is really tired. Logan takes advantage of this and convinces his sleep-deprived, delirious boyfriend to let James do him.


"Man I still cannot believe how sick that concert was today!"

"I know, I'm beat. I don't think that even _if_ Carlos' family wasn't visiting, I _still_ couldn't've gone out'n'partied." Kendall plopped on the bed, speaking the truth. His body ached all over, and he was, once again, dead tired.

"Aww, poor baby." Logan sat next to his boyfriend, stroking his face. "At least we can celebrate Carlos' birthday tomorrow."

"Late." James interjected.

"Yeah, but still."

"True." The other Queen bed in the hotel room squeaked at the addition of James' weight on it. He looked over at Kendall, sprawled sideways with his legs slightly spread, shirt rising a few inches.

Logan saw him and smirked. "Like whatchya see there, James?"

"Huh?" his eyes popped to Logan. "Nothin'."

"That wasn't even a response to what I said."

"Uh, well-"

"It's okay, I don't mind. Do you, Kendall?" he nudged him.

"Hmm? What?" Kendall came up on his elbows and looked between his band mates.

"Eh, it's not important. You do look really tired, babe, why don't you go get ready to go to sleep?"

He mumbled, "Okay…" as he slugged to the bathroom. As soon as the door was closed, Logan was working. He flashed over and turned the lights off, switching the TV on but keeping it at low volume. He took the spot next to James and stared right into the confused hazel eyes.

"I know what you were thinking, James."

"Logan, I seriously didn't mean-"

"It wasn't just tonight, either. I know you stare at him sometimes." James pursed his lips and looked away. "Hey," he placed his hand on the other's shoulder, "don't be embarrassed about it." he still didn't look up, causing Logan to shake him a little and chuckle. "I know he's sexy better than anyone. It's not our fault, man."

James finally lifted his chin. "You sure? We're cool?"

"Totally cool, man." half a minute went by of awkward silence. Logan didn't know how to put it, he didn't even know how he'd created and become accustomed to such a radical idea in such a miniscule segment of time. But, among other things, he was an adrenaline junkie. And he had never been afraid to go for what he wanted.

"James." his voice was lower, more commanding. His arm dropped to his side.

"Hmm?"

"You wanna fuck him?"

His eyes bulged. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, cut the crap. Stop acting all innocent." James' face didn't change. "We're not on set, and it's pissing me off, and we're wasting time. He's probly already showered."

That's when the face altered. He flashed that smile and Logan knew he was on board. "Dude, I'd love to fuck him. But that's like cheating, isn't it?"

"Not if I watch."

It took a few seconds to process. "Wow, you're a little freak, huh?"

"Oh my God," Logan sneered, "you have no idea."

"You think he'll want to?"

"I dunno." he leaned in and whispered in his ear, _"Get ready and we'll see."_. The brunette let out a shaky breathe with his smile. They stood up and stripped to their boxers, James slipping into the bed that they had been sitting on and Logan laying under the covers of the second. The room was still lit in that flashing television hue, only to be interrupted by a brief streak of light before Kendall shut the bathroom light off.

"Over here, baby." he walked toward Logan's voice to the far bed, dragging himself into his boyfriend's arms and nestling in for, hopefully, a good night's rest.

Logan took to stroking his face again after the remote shut the TV off, gazing at him through the darkness. "You still tired, baby?"

"Mmhm."

"Too tired for, uh, you know…?"

"I wouldn't be any fun." he half-whined.

Logan chuckled, almost as darkly as their atmosphere. "You're always fun."

"Mmm."

"You still with me?"

"Mm, yeah…"

"Enough to make your own decisions?"

"Uh-huh."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure…" he sighed happily.

"Well, I was thinking," his hand slipped between the gray t-shirt and the boxers to rub his thumb against Kendall's hip. "I might be too selfish, keeping you all to myself."

"Mmm, you're a nice guy."

*chuckle* "Yeah, of course. Anyway, I was just kinda thinkin…what if James wanted to play with you for a little while?"

"Huh?"

"Well, you know. I couldn't just _not_ let one of my friends share my toys." he covered quickly.

"Oh. Yeah." *happy sigh* "That makes sense…"

"So, you wanna?"

"Do I wanna what?"

James leaned over him and whispered huskily, _"Do you wanna play with me, Kendall?"_. The light flicked on.

"Sure. What're we playing…?" in his drowsy state, he started to push himself up, but James' hand came solidly down on his side, holding him back to the bed. Kendall felt the suckling on his neck and was now half alert. His gasp of shock was more of a strained breath as he locked eyes with his boyfriend. He expected him to do something, react in some way, because Kendall had apparently not been paying as much attention as he had claimed. Logan licked his lips, capturing Kendall's surprised "O" for just a moment before scooting back and off the bed, creating more room for James to utilize.

_"Logannnn?"_ he tried to not moan, but James' lips felt too nice at his pulse point, nibbling and sucking at the same time. Muscled arms came around and clasped his middle, lifting him awkwardly so that James could scoot him to the middle of the mattress and himself to lie next to him. Kendall was still turned essentially away from him, but that was fixed when he twisted him around, their bodies flush against each other. James' legs wrapped around the blonde's, and Kendall felt like he was being consumed. He still had no idea what was going on, he was so tired he could barely move even with the new motivation. James' hand went to his shirt hem, and a small shudder shook him when he felt the calloused hands brush his lower abdomen. Summoning what he was sure was his last supply of will power, he grabbed James' wrist. "James," he breathed, "I'm with Logan. This isn't righ-"

"Yeah it is, baby." Kendall peered over James' down-turned head to see his boyfriend completely naked on the opposite bed, legs spread and erection in hand. "Trust me. I want you to."

_"Uhh-"_

"And don't ask me if I'm sure, Kendall. Just enjoy him."

"Yeah, Kendall." James growled, "Just _enjoy me._" their lips crushed together, and all Kendall could get out was a small mewl. He felt his shirt breaking the kiss before it was tossed away. Immediately James' mouth went to work on nipping his chest. As he worked his way down his friend's moderately-defined abs, he emitted a frustrated groan. "Roll over, Kendall." Not that he was asking. Even telling, for that matter. James shoved him onto his back and pinned down his wrists.

_"James."_ he moaned. He couldn't believe how turned on he was getting. James, "The Face" both on- and off-screen, was currently nuzzling his treasure trail. "James, what're you doing?". His words were slurring in a mixture of lassitude and pleasure.

"What I've been wanting to do for a while, Kendall." His pink tongue backtracked its original journey, stopping at the blonde's jaw line. "I just wanna get to know you a little better." he slopped a few kisses there and around to his mouth. "That's all." James' hands relinquished Kendall's wrists only to rake down the pale torso. James smiled, "Now just let me do all the work, K-dog." he slid the younger boy's boxers down his thighs.

_"Mmmugh."_ the performers glanced sideways. "No, it's just- you guys are so hot together." Logan rasped. "Keep going."

"Gladly." That pink tongue made a second appearance, flicking the head of Kendall's cock. The blonde gasped. "Jesus, James." The Brunette chuckled, swirling his tongue around his cast member. He sucked lightly, taking only the tip. Kendall's hips wriggled upward, but James wanted to torture him. He gripped the waistline, holding him down as he unhurriedly bobbed along his upper half.

_"James."_ Kendall whined. _"More."_

James hummed low in his throat, eliciting more of the choked noises he was loving so much. Kendall tried to force him to move faster, to satisfy that need for pressure his dick was aching for. But James had him clamped down. Intoxicated, he registered the teeth that were gently scraping his cock, soon joined by that God-forsaken tongue. The vein on the underside of his dick felt like fire against the appendage, and James couldn't help but to take more of him down.

"_Yeah, James. Take it all._" he bucked, notwithstanding his knowledge of how useless it was. His hands were bunching the sheets, white knuckled from the ride James was giving him. Suddenly, James pulled up, snickering at his friend's newly livid countenance.

"Easy there, cowboy. Just teasing ya a little." he kissed the tip and took him back in, moaning in harmony with the other two at the whole idea. Then he sucked harder.

"James!". He couldn't take it anymore; this was excruciating and he was at the end of his rope. All he could think about was how much he wanted to fuck James' face. And Kendall always got what he wanted. He heaved up, lacing his fingers through the perfect tresses and _pulled_. James let out a muffled cry when the entire volume imposed itself down his throat. "Now, bitch, _move_- aah!"

Logan's teeth sunk into Kendall's neck. His left hand was entwined in his boyfriend's hair while his right was scratching down his chest. He then brought it up and smacked Kendall's wrists. _"Let him go, baby. It's two against one."_

"But," his voice was wavering, it was all too much sensation to fight through, "I need-"

"I know what you need. Now let him _go_, Kendall!" he licked the length of his cheek and sneered. "That's an order."

The blonde whimpered and dropped his arms. Logan met James' eyes and was glad that they matched his own, aside from a little involuntary watering. _Oh yeah, this was gonna be fun._

He slammed his boyfriend back onto the bed, pinning his wrists above his head. His own member throbbed inches away from Kendall's face. James observed anxiously, his being the only dick that was still confined to its prison of cotton. Both guys needed release, but they also yearned to watch Kendall unravel first. He received a nod from Logan and set back to work.

"So." his breath ghosted over the leaking staff, "You think I'm the bitch, huh?" He heard a whine. "But I'm not the one begging like a dog." he slurped the pre-cum and took him down. He resumed sucking, only this time it was more rapid. He was sure that there would be bruises on the blonde's hips tomorrow, and the thought only made him increase the pressure of his lips around Kendall's cock. He looked up and went harder at the sight. Kendall's head was thrown back, practically screaming his name in between breaths. Logan was biting his lip, torn between staring at his love and at the tantalizing motions of the brunette down south. He sped up a little more and gave his suctions a little more power before Kendall lost it. His hips shot into James' grasp when he ejaculated his seed. The latter drank him down, coating his own interior with sex.

"That was beautiful, baby." Logan murmured whilst he leaned down to give his lover a peck. Kendall barely noticed. If he had been spent before, he was now practically rendered incapable of motion. Suffice it to say, he no longer needed restraining, so that ceased as well.

James licked his lips clean and crawled up his friend's body to nuzzle at his collarbone. "You are the funnest toy I've ever gotten to play with, Kendall."

"He's looks so perfect right now, doesn't he, James?"

"Mmm. He sure does." Kendall blinked dazedly, moving his mouth to speak yet only managing a groan of gratitude.

"Makes you just wanna-"

"Yeah."

Logan brushed a few of James' locks back, allowing his hand to slide down his shoulder and pecks. "Don't be shy, James. He's not gonna break." they grinned at each other and turned back to their object.

After a moment, James chuckled.

"What?" Logan asked, his lids and voice heavy with lust.

"Well," he trailed his fingers over Kendall's skin, "if you're so sure he won't break, then there's no reason we can't, you know…"he met Logan's eyes, "do this _together_."

Logan's hand continued its circular path in massaging Kendall's scalp. "You mean, there's no reason we can't do _him_ together."

"Exactly."

Logan licked his lips and Kendall's eyes widened. He was almost certain he was grasping the meaning of the conversation. But he was so tired he couldn't be too sure of himself, either. He really didn't have much choice but to trust his best friend and his boyfriend, knowing that they would take care of him.

Logan spoke. "I wanna see you go in him first."

"No problem." he turned down to Kendall. "How ya feel about that, K-dog?"

_Uhhgnn….."_

"Excellent." James ceased straddling his best friend and flipped him onto his stomach. The blonde felt a sudden absence of control around his hips, but as soon as he felt the mattress dip he already expected the tan hands that replaced their hold and pulled him to his knees. James was completely naked now, and Logan felt his own member give a whole-hearty twitch at the sight of the other's pre-cum.

"God, James." he moved a little closer. "Ca- can I?"

"Be my guest." James' tone was impossibly huskier, deeper, and more filled with desire than either of the other two had yet heard. They both felt themselves whine at the back of their throats, like puppies submitting to their leader. Logan reached out and stroked James, both men shuddering at the contact.

"James," he was reduced to rasping again, "you're fucking huge, man."

He grinned, "I know.".

"What's…what's going on back there…?" Kendall's voice was breaking all over the place as he slurred. He twisted enough to stare over his shoulder at James. "Oh my God…."

"Shh…" Logan rubbed his lover's back with his free hand, "it's okay, sweetie." He grinned up at James "Make him scream like a bitch."

James leaned over his prey. "Ken-_dallll….._" He sing-songed, brushing his fingers across the bottom's lips, "open up, Kenny."

The blonde obeyed, taking James' fingers in greedily. The top chuckled, "Easy now, you got it. _Good boy_." He kissed Kendall's neck while he spread his legs. Gently, he penetrated the entrance with his index finger, swirling it around in effort to loosen his muscles. He looked up as he inserted the second digit, only to find Logan pleasuring himself again. His chocolate eyes were fixated on the two, breathing heavily as he watched his band mate finger-fuck his boyfriend. Kendall was moaning low into the pillow, loving the way James' fingers scissored in his ass. He jerked at the addition of a third finger, though, emitting only a slightly femine cry. The tallest boy bit back a groan. He nearly ripped his hand away, bringing Kendall's hips closer to tease the entrance with his own cock.

_"Are you ready for me, Kendall? Do you want me inside you?"_

_"Yes…."_ he whimpered. A gasp was let loose when he felt James push in. It was slow and tortuous.

Logan thought it was beautiful, the way that James was inching into the love of his life. How Kendall's hands were bunching the sheets, and how his mouth was hanging in that "O" of pleasure. How James's hair was falling all over the place. How his tan skin was contrasting against Kendall's. Logan was throbbing his hand, and he was apprehensive to so much as move, lest he let go before it even began.

James was easing out now, having only gone part-way in. "_I'm gonna make you feel it all, Kendall. You hear me?_"

"Yeah…"

_"That's right."_ he commenced a rocking motion, one just enough to cause Kendall's body to gently move after his. _"And you're gonna feel it hard."_ his statement was emphasized by his dick colliding with Kendall's prostate.

_"Aagh! JAMES!" _Well that seemed to wake him up. James took this as his green light, breaking down his cautionary barriers and _ramming_ into Kendall's ass. He couldn't help the savage grunts that he was emitting, either.

_"Fucking take it, Kendall." *grunt* "Fucking take my cock fucking you right in front of your boyfriend."_

Logan was actually drooling. He noticed when some of it escaped his mouth and landed on his penis. But _God_…Kendall was _panting_, and James had sweat flying everywhere off both boys. He felt the bed rocking underneath all three of them, and the protests from the wooden frame were absolutely sinful in combination with James' animalistic noises.

James looked over at him again and his cock twitched. Those hazel eyes were burning right into his own as he simultaneously continued slamming into his "toy". _Oh my God, he seriously wants-_

"Logan." _Holy fuck, he was **commanding** him now? Oh fuck yeah._ "Get over here."

"Guys…." Kendall sounded far away, as if he were calling out from a metaphorical cave of rapture, "I'm so close…."

"We know." his top yanked him up by the shoulders, fitting his own, limp body perfectly against James' chiseled torso. He was pretty proud of how in control he still was of his senses. He could feel James' hot, harsh breath against his neck, and the distinct throbbing of the enormous staff in his ass. He was even registering the way James' chest was heaving, and he knew that he himself wasn't supporting any of his own body weight.

He brain only went fuzzy when Logan's lips found his throat. Suddenly, there were two pairs of hands on him instead of one.

"Logan…"

"Just relax, baby." their mouths met, "We're gonna make you feel good.". Logan felt beneath his friends. It was definitely different, feeling James' base and Kendall's entrance together. He worked his finger alongside James' dick and tried to stretch as gently as he could.

_"Ow…"_

"I know baby, I know." he murmured. His eyes flicked to the man on the other side. James brought a confident arm around and wrapped his hand over Kendall's cock. He worked him slowly, which made the blonde moan and allowed Logan to stick his tongue down his throat. Feeling that his boyfriend was distracted enough, the shortest boy added more fingers in and proceeded until he felt he had done his best. He nipped at Kendall's swollen lips as he positioned his member, and entered.

Kendall's cry was muffled by Logan's mouth. He could feel his body begging for it all to stop. But it wanted it to keep going so badly, too. He was whining and whimpering, though, struggling to adjust to the steadily-creeping in of the second staff.

Logan spoke into his mouth. "James."

The man behind Kendall commenced sucking on that spot behind his ear, still working his member. He rubbed his thumb over the tip and gave little squeezes. Kendall's eyes were already closed, but now he was seeing stars and flashes of heat like those of the sun. A resonation was rumbling from James' chest through his whole body, probably from the brunette's moaning.

Logan was almost all the way in now. He knew that he had to go extra-slowly, or else run the risk of ripping his boyfriend in half.

"You're doing great, Kenny."

"Just a little more, baby." and he was to his base. All three of them remained as they were on their knees. Kendall's chest was heaving as he laid fully into James' embrace. Logan's body was flush to his own, and though the sandwiching should have been suffocating him, it helped. His southern regions were on fire, but he knew that these two were both there for him. Right now, he had the sole focus of two of the most handsome guys in L.A., staring at him like meat and yet shaking with restraint until he made the next move.

Gradually, the fire turned to warmth. "O- Okay…I think I'm ready."

"You're positive?" those chocolate eyes were gonna be the death of him someday. Him and his dare-devilishness.

"Yeah."

James let Kendall's cock go free to be pressed between the two lovers. He brought one hand to the blonde's hip and the other to his shoulder. Logan braced himself in similar fashion. Kendall took an iron grip to each of their arms when they started to move. James had rolled first, putting him farther into Logan, and the latter brought him back to James. His dick was loving the friction of his own stomach and his boyfriend's. They picked up speed and his head rolled back to fit under James'. While his head displayed intimacy to his band mate, his glazed-over eyes did the same to Logan, watching him watch them. The two on the outside felt their fear for the safety of their fuck-doll transforming into need, and neither were sure who had jabbed far enough to reach his prostate.

Kendall cried out when he felt them both jab him at once. God, how they had ever managed to do that, he'll never know. Nor did he care. Their thrusts were getting sporadic and he was loving the man-handling he was receiving. He was so close…

James came first. He screamed into the crook of Kendall's shoulder and the blonde followed seconds after. That's all Logan was waiting for; he had wanted to see them both come together. His vision went black, and his forehead fell to the unoccupied shoulder of his lover. All three of them felt Logan's and James' cum mixing and nothing could have been hotter. Holy God, they all felt atrocious, and that was why they had all come harder than they ever had in their lives.

Lifeless spurts kept Kendall moving until no one had anything left. Logan slid out of him and James was next. The other two were still catching their breath and Kendall was covered in semen. It was streaming down his legs and splattered over his belly. Logan was painted to match.

The shortest boy pulled him down and draped his arms over his waist. James laid in front of him and allowed his lips to linger on Kendall's before nestling into the pillow. He quirked an eyebrow when the blonde tangled his leg over his olive ones. Logan was breathing quietly on the other side and smiled into the white skin.

"So," said the middle guy, "what prompted-"

"Go to sleep, Kendall."

"But, Logie, I just-"

"Shh…" James mimicked his motion from earlier, rubbing his finger against the front-man's lips, "It's time for bed, Kendahlia."

Logan giggled, reaching his head out to peck James on the lips, centimeters above Kendall's eyes. As they settled back down, the blonde giggled himself. "Wow…"

_And, two hours later, do you know how confused Carlos was when he got back to the hotel room?_


End file.
